(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the method of producing an image pickup device by using amorphous silicon.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Hydrogen-containing amorphous silicon has a photoconductivity and a homogeneous, large-area film can be obtained therefrom under low temperature conditions. Accordingly, a trial has been made to prepare a light-sensitive screen applicable to photo-electric conversion devices from hydrogen-containing amorphous silicon, as proposed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,686.
According to this trial, devices having a high sensitivity to rays of the visible ray region can be obtained, but when an amorphous silicon layer prepared by sputtering in a hydrogen atmosphere or glow discharge of a silane gas is directly used as a light-sensitive screen, the yield of devices having stable characteristics is low. Furthermore, under some film-preparing conditions, only devices having insufficient characteristics are obtained. Therefore, these disadvantages inhibit actual production of image pickup devices.